


Daichi X Suga

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I've spent half this morning thinking about the tee shirt you sleep in [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Suga discovered he was in love with Daichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daichi X Suga

His presence was demanding.   
He wanted all eyes on him, all ears on him.  
And thats what he got, by Suga at least. 

Daichi was of average height, leaning towards 6ft.   
His shoulders strong, stance wide.   
He gave every vibe of being a powerful captain.  
Suga found it undeniably alluring. 

He wasn't sure when the strange stirrings began and he wasn't sure why he couldn't get rid of them.  
He had tried everything.   
He had tried slapping himself whenever he thought of Daichi in an inappropriate way.  
Instead it made him think of Daichi spanking him.  
He had tried thinking of Daichi in a disgusting way to turn himself off.  
Instead it made him think of Daichi more, covered in lickable things.   
And then it wasn't even a sexual longing Suga had for Daichi, it became just a longing of being with him.

He wanted to trace hearts upon Daichi's hands, wanted to feel Daichi's thick fingers between his own. He wanted to stare into his melted brown eyes. He wanted to be held by Daichi's strong arms and he wanted to wake up next to Daichi every morning and hold himself close to smell the shirt around his neck. 

The thought of being able to kiss Daichi and hold him whenever he wants to sends Suga's heart into flips, the thought makes him so incredibly happy.   
Then he's slammed back down to reality where the ground is cold and lonely because he does not belong to Daichi and Daichi doesn't belong to him. 

He is alone and craving the affection of a man who wouldn't even give him a second glace and Suga curses himself for being stupid, for falling so helplessly and stupidly in love with a man that will never love him back.

“Back to earth, Suga, are you even listening?” Daichi's voice crashes Suga back to reality and Suga finds that no, he wasn't listening, he was too busy thinking about the life he would never have.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!  
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Thanking You xx  
> If you want to fangirl over cute Haikyuu characters with me you can find me here: http://facelessbeautiful.tumblr.com/


End file.
